Misunderstandings and Insecurities
by Bathory Peverell
Summary: Even Victor can lose composure sometimes. He just needed the right person and situation to get it out him. Yuuri and everything he brought into Victor's life sounds like the perfect agents to get the job done.


Constructive criticism is appreciated. They say a skaters hearts is as fragile as ice. Well a writers heart is as fragile as paper, so please no bashing. I hope you enjoy reading this.

"Let's end this."

Victor's world emergency braked per syllable of the phrase, hoping for every second it was uttered that it wasn't the dreaded line he had come to be familiar with. Not in a million years had he envisioned to be the receiving end of it. All his karma must be catching up to the one true love he ever had and wanted to hold unto.

Desperately, he searched for something in Yuuri's expression. Something to prove this - this farce wrong!

Nothing. Yuuri was even smiling.

His mind raced, reviewing the day they had. Surely with the finals tomorrow and their marriage at arm's reach (the sentence about the marriage he corrected Phichit with was partly a joke, the gold medal part) Yuuri would be determined and intense on winning - because he wanted what Victor wanted - to be together forever in every aspect of it. It was Victor's ego that added the gold medal part because that masochist part in him wanted to see Yuuri grow more determined than ever to win the medal for him.

Nothing happened that was out of ordinary not unless Yuuri score counted, but he looked okay - albeit disappointed in himself - he always find something disagreeable in his perfect performances - in the kiss and cry. Victor didn't do something stupid either. That means - that means.

That meant Yuuri had grown tired of him.

His heart broke. First it stopped and Victor suddenly couldn't breath. Then it lost luster like his heart was unclogged, draining his blood , leaving it to dry and really break into pieces. His eyesight blurred. The "love" and "life" he associated with Yuuri's being; the hugs, kisses, onsen dips and walking macckachin. Those domestic scenes that Victor basked in was disassociating himself with a smile before his eyes. Victor can't handle it.

Unconsciously, he listed his insecurities. " Is it because I'm old Yuuri? A - A balding nondescript skater whose good old days said good bye to him. Am I so dried up and embarrassing that -.

Yuuri's smile wobbled then down turned and his expression as a whole transformed into hurt astonishment and excuriating heartbreak. "No, that's not it at all, it's not you, it's me!"

"It can't be you!" Victor snapped. "You're Yuuri - you're sweet, anxious, hardworking - everything about you is perfectly lovable so it stands that the problem is me!"

"Please don't make it about faults you don't have, Victor." Yuuri pleaded crying. His hands were on Victor's face. Victor realized he's been crying from the beginning and Yuuri was desperately trying to wipe them away.

"I saw how you long to come back to the rink, with your record broken and the competition intense. I saw how you wanted to step in the rink and prove them wrong, but you couldn't because you were stuck coaching an incompetent emotional wreck like me."

For a moment it was silence. Well it silenced well hidden insecurities Victor thought he put a lid on. He almost wanted to laugh. What was Yuuri doing to him? Driving him insane that is.

"Idiot" Victor sniffed. When I left for Japan to coach you I fully knew what I was leaving behind. I even had Yakov screaming it in detail up until boarding. Yuuri, my career is finished and whatever ember remained that I could've grasp upon - I chose you. I chose you over the extra season I could've push for.

"V-Victor" Yuuri stammered.

Victor didn't let him finish. The expression that I had - the look you mistaken to be me missing the ice - it was me saying goodbye as a figure skater and a coach saying hello. So whatever idea you're cooking up about me desiring any place that isn't your side, banish it already, okay. I love you Katsuki Yuuri ever since that banquet and up to forever and as long as you have me.

He grabbed Yuuri's hands on his face. "Don't scare me like that,baka."

In this roller coaster of an emotional ride, his tears of heartbreak became tears of relief.

Yuuri looked like he wanted to say many things. In the end he surged forward, pushing every emotion he wanted to convey in the kiss that Victor happily accepted.


End file.
